everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangeline Nicholson
Evangeline Nicholson is the 17 year old, adopted daughter of Santa Claus from the short story Kidnapped Santa Claus. Eve most of the time is a bossy diva, who thinks highly of herself and is the exact opposite of what the image of Santa Claus should be. But she has a good side too, and she's wiling to dedicate herself to making toys for children on that one, special Christmas day... mostly because of all the love she will gather from it. This comes for her internal feeling of loneliness, which she tries to ignore. Biography Personality Strenghts *Intelligent *A good leader *Focused *Strong-willed *Observant *Organised *Sly *Witty *Proud Weaknesses *Bossy *Harsh *Unsympathetic *Egoistic *Distrusting *Always belives that she's right *Likes to show off *Very unforgiving *A little lazy *Actually kinda lonely Appearance Evangeline is a tall girl with a very fair skin, speckled with some freckles on the cheeks, nose and ears. She has elf like ears with a lot of earrings in them. Her eyes are a deep green color and she has a natural blonde her, in which she often braids a red ribbon. Eve also often wears a red lipstick and a strong eye look. She loves to incorporate golden elements into her very... impressive outfits. She loves being a centre of attention and it shows - a cape is a must-have fashion statment for her, she also loves faux fur and elegant blouses. A lot of the outfits are made or customized by her. Fairy tale – A Kidnapped Santa Claus The Story from Evangeline's Point of View Evangeline is very keen on taking her father's role, as she finds it very appealing - who wouldn't want to be loved by thousands of children around the world? She also enjoys making toys and other presents, so making all of the present for Chistmas Days is not a problem for her. Althought it may seem that Evangeline is not a good successor of Santa Claus - and she's aware of that - she gets the job done and is willing to put on her "nice and happy mask" for the children. You can read the story here. History Relationships Family Santa Claus Her father is the beloved Santa Claus, who's real name is Kris. He's a kind, altruistic man, who loves Evangline with his whole heart. With his wife being infertile, they couldn't have a biological child of their own, so Kris put his dreams of becoming a father away, untill Evangeline came into his life. He can be a little overprotective of her, as she's his only child, but nothing extreme. Evangeline acts completly different around him - her personalitymakes an U-turn, she becomes very sweet, obediant and... happy. Someone might think that this is all just a lie, an act, put on by Eve, but in reality, she really respects her father and even with her.... not-very-pleasant personality, she's aware of how much she owes him and is very thankful for that. Spending time with family is one of few things that make her truly happy. Mrs. Claus As with her dad, Evangeline got a very good relationship with her mother. Mrs. Claus, whos name's Marie, is the kindest person Eve has ever known. She loves to help her daughter with sewing clothes and making jewelery; they also often cook and bake with eachother, as a part of their little tradition. Friends Caniz Ezo . Romance (;;;;; . Enemies Béatrice de la Bête . Pet Noel Evangeline's pet is a little baby reinder, whos mother died of a disease at a very early stage of Noel's life. Noel is an apple of her eye, she spoils him a lot, sometimes too much, but to a lonely girl, a pet is the best friend she could ask for. Hobby Making jewelery, toys and clothing Books Spending a lot of time alone, Eve became interested in literature, mostly criminal and psychological books. She loves a good read and sharing her thoughts with other book lovers. Evangeline also reads fantasy series from time to time, primarily high fantasy ones with a very fascinating and developed world. At one point in her life, she wanted to sign up for a book reading club, but eventually she dropped that idea, mainly 'cause of having nobody who she could go with. Cooking Trivia * Evangeline is the 19th EAH character created by Ejyh. She was created for the High Heels from Hell contest. * She was born on the 30 of July, which makes her an astrological Leo. *Her surname is a reference to Saint Nicholas. **Her father's name is a reference to an alternative name for Santa - Kris Kringle. Gallery File:EvangelinePortret.png File:ClarkHeelHHHdec2018.png|Hells/Hex Heels shoe was based off of Nicola Christmas from The Monster Lab. Category:Ejyh Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Needs Roommate Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018 Category:A Kidnapped Santa Claus